gta_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rising to the Top
Rising to the Top is a song performed by Agallah featured in the radio station Game Radio FM in Grand Theft Auto III. Lyrics :Price:Yeah, we all cool, pa, anybody can get it :Winchester Remington's, any shotty I'll hit it :Yo, dress sloppy, but my rap is dapper :Watch Rosewood go outside and slap a cracker :Yo, various styles and, various hot shit :Killed a nigga on a train with Barry Slotnick, dude :Bottom line, you ain't ready for Ruck :Where your girl, duke, I'm ready to fuck :Do the knowledge, I'm ill :Especially when the god swallowing pills :Spaz out on your bitch while she gobble my dill :All my niggas went through drama, for real :Ruck dred, Agallah, body armor steel, squar from the ville :Untouchable, Sean Conner's got kill :Ya'll niggas chill before ya moma get killed, yo :Untouchable, Sean Conner's got kill :Ya'll niggas chill before ya moma get killed, yo :2x: Agallah :And we gon' give this all that we got :Blow the spot, keep rising to the top :All my niggas, keep rising to the top :Agallah :Everyone welcome to the gangsta world of Agallah :Where it's me and my niggas, my bitches, my guns and my cars :My dogs don't kill, they kill these rap stars :I like ridin' around with a gangsta broad :I'mma gangsta dog, go with the shotty, or I'm shankin' y'all :Wind up in prison, no thanks to y'all :Come back to the block, then I break y'all balls :Get murked right on the spot, so we don't have to brawl :Listen up, pa, don't fuck with Agallah :None of these niggas could never see the catalog :I don't give a fuck if it's digital or analog :I flip, to any style, pa, press record :Give me a million, that's how you blessed the lord :Bullshit me? I won't even step to y'all :Consider the shit, this is what I left with y'all :Look at all the hot shit, that I kept from y'all :2x :Agallah, Sean Price :It's music in the air, a lots of loving everywhere :Everybody, gettin' right, everybody, gettin' right :It's smoke all in the air, everybody wanna share :Niggas is gettin' high, niggas is gettin' high :Price :I love spittin raps and flows, I love gettin' stacks of dough :Like I love hittin' rats and hoes :I've been to club, where the stash is yo :Why you bumpin' me, god, actin' up in front of company, god :Got some shit up in the trunk of my car :We can fight right now, you get lumped in the bar :Bottom line duke; fuck who you are :Spit two gem stars out my mouth, give you a couple of scars :Agallah :The flame from Ruck and Agallah, and lendin' y'all spitly :We come through like this from Brooklyn, my niggas hopin' shitly :While niggas like Blick Street that be reppin' with me :My nigga Ike Eyes, yo I call him Ike Hitly :It's Agal-litly, featuring Sean Printly :We don't waste no time, we take care of this quickly :For real my nitly, it's about to get off the hitly :For shitly, you know where I'm at, my nigga, hit me :And God be with me, through the streets I move switfly :You want war, with a nigga, pa, then come and get me :2x :Hook Video File:GTA III (GTA 3) - Game FM Agallah Sean Price - "Rising to the Top" Category:Game Radio FM Category:GTA III songs